Ennemis et plus si affinités
by Yukari Mizushima
Summary: Kazuya Kamenashi et Jin Akanishi se détestent plus que tout au monde depuis 2 ans. Cela tout le monde le sait. Ça avait toujours été une évidence. Mais la raison de leur haine mutuelle, cela peu de gens le savait... "Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas" et si cela s'appliquait aux deux lycéens ? - Akame - Attention Yaoi !


Ennemis et plus si affinité

"De l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, qu'il est aisé de franchir." William Shakespeare

Le soleil du matin éclairait majestueusement la devanture du lycée Kiritsu et les lycéens y entraient dans une certaine agitation. Ce lycée était réputée pour être rempli de racailles et de sale gosse. Mais les rumeurs ne disent jamais tout même s'il y a un fond de vérité...  
Parmi ces lycéens se trouvait le jeune Kazuya Kamenashi, mal réveillé. Il poussa un soupir et traîna des pieds jusqu'au toit de l'école. Il y retrouva trois de ses amis : Nagasawa Masami, Ueda Tatsuya et Oguri Shun.  
\- Ohayo... Fit le rouquin en étouffant un bâillement.  
\- Salut ! Fit Shun, tout aussi peu réveillé que lui.  
\- Ohayo Kame ! S'écria Masami, toujours radieuse, peu importe l'heure.  
\- Yo. Fit Ueda.  
Kazuya leur sourit et alla s'asseoir près d'eux. Il mit une main dans sa poche et en tira un paquet de cigarette. Il s'en alluma une et expira avec délectation la fumée.  
\- Pouah ! Râla Masami. Kame, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer à côté de moi !  
Pour toute réponse, Kazuya lui souffla au visage. Masami lui sauta alors dessus et ils roulèrent à travers le toit. Shun et Ueda les regardèrent, amusés. Ueda se pencha alors et regarda la cour. - Tiens voilà la bande d'Akanishi... Constata Tatsuya.  
Shun se pencha à son tour et vit en effet Tomohisa Yamashita, Haruma Miura, Ikuta Toma et Takeru Sato.  
\- Mais pas d'Akanishi. Ajouta le brun. - On s'en fiche. Les interrompit Kazuya en se relevant et en aidant Masami à faire de même. Moins on voit sa sale gueule, mieux c'est.  
Personne ne releva. Jin Akanishi et Kazuya Kamenashi se détestaient et cela tout le lycée le savait. La raison ? Cela peu de gens le savait. En réalité personne ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Jin et Kazuya avait une haine féroce l'un pour l'autre, cela avait toujours été ainsi et ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

OoOo

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit et les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers leurs classes respectives. Masami et Shun étaient en Terminal B, Tatsuya en Terminal C et Kazuya en Terminal D. Il éteignit sa cigarette à contre-coeur et descendit vers sa salle. Il avait mathématiques. Il poussa la porte de la classe avec un soupir et alla s'asseoir à sa place au dernier rang.  
\- Salut Kame ! Lui lança son voisin.  
\- Salut, Koki.  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur la bande d'Akanishi, toujours sans Akanishi. Et oui, Jin Akanishi et tous ses amis étaient dans sa classe pour son plus grand désarroi. Il n'avait rien contre ses amis et il s'entendait même bien avec certain d'entre eux mais, le problème se résumait en 3 lettres : J-I-N. Ce gars était la pire personne qu'il connaissait... Mais tout aurait pu être différent. Ils auraient même pu être amis si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu... Si ce conflit n'était jamais arrivé. Kazuya soupira, il n'aimait pas repenser au passé. Pour lui, Akanishi n'était qu'un petit con, qui passait son temps à se battre et à chercher les ennuis, point barre. Le professeur entra dans la pièce, interrompant la réflexion du jeune homme.  
Ce dernier grimaça lorsque le prof se mit à leur parler de toutes ses formules auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. Kazuya s'affaissa sur sa table, renonçant à comprendre.

OoOo

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, Kazuya fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait brusquement. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda d'où venait le bruit. Jin venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe, en retard comme d'habitude. - Akanishi-kun, tu es en retard. Va t'asseoir. Fit M. Kazegawa, peu sûre de lui.  
Jin ne lui adressa même pas un regard et alla s'asseoir entre Yamashita, dit Yamapi ou Pi et Toma. Kazuya remarqua que Jin avait un bleu au coin des lèvres. Il s'était encore battu. Quel imbécile. Jin remarqua que Kazuya le détaillait et lui adressa un regard hostile que le jeune Kamenashi lui rendit avant de retourner à ses rêves.

OoOo

Le repas de midi était enfin arrivé. La bande d'Akanishi mangeait toujours sur le terrain de sport quand il faisait beau. Jin s'assit en face de Yamapi et se mit à dévorer son bentô.  
\- Tu es un vrai gouffre ! Lui fit remarquer Haruma, toujours aussi étonné de voir Jin manger autant.  
\- Non, je suis adolescent en pleine croissance. Répliqua Jin, provoquant l'hilarité de Takeru.  
Une jeune fille se dirigea vers eux et vint s'accroupir devant Jin.  
\- Jin-kun ! Pépia-elle.  
\- Konichiwa, Yu-chan. Répondit Jin.  
\- Ne, tu voudrais venir avec moi en ville après les cours ? Dit-elle en battant des cils.  
Tous ses amis se tournèrent vers Jin attendant sa réponse.  
\- Gomen, j'ai déjà des choses de prévu. Une autre fois, peut-être.  
\- Je vois. Fit la jeune fille déçue et surprise.  
Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste tandis que Toma, Haruma, Takeru et Yamapi regardaient Jin, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire touchant presque le sol.  
\- Jiiiin ! Lui cria Yamapi. C'était Yu Yamada ! Tu viens de refuser un rendez-vous à une des filles les plus canons du lycée ! - Et alors ? Fit Jin parfaitement calme.  
\- Une ambulance, vite ! Cria de plus belle Yamapi. On vient de perdre Jin Akanishi !  
Jin rit et donna une claque sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami.  
\- C'est bon ! Je n'aime juste pas ses manières. S'expliqua Jin en rangeant sa boîte à bentô qu'il venait d'engloutir en quelques minutes. Il se leva et s'étira longuement. Il vit de loin le regard de Kazuya Kamenashi, assis sur le rebord du toit. C'était son endroit habituel pour manger. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un petit moment, puis Kazuya finit par se détourner.

OoOo

Les cours de l'après-midi était encore plus ennuyeux que ceux du matin, Kazuya dormait continuellement. Mais il se réveilla en sursaut à la suite d'un cauchemar en criant un prénom : « Saki ». En entendant cela, Jin se figea. Il se leva de sa chaise brusquement, se dirigea vers Kazuya, et le prit par le col de son uniforme.  
\- Ne redis jamais ce prénom ! Dit Jin menaçant. Tu n'en as plus le droit. Enfoiré.  
\- Pourquoi je n'aurai plus le droit ?! Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ma faute !  
Jin vit rouge et envoya un poing dans la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis qui riposta aussitôt. La pauvre prof de littérature, paniquée, tenta de les séparer mais, Toma toujours très galant, la fit se reculer pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée.  
\- Reculez Nagata-sensei. Ils pourraient vous envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce si vous restez trop près. Lui dit le jeune homme.  
\- Mais... Bredouilla la jeune professeure. Il faut les arrêter !  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, sensei. La rassura Haruma. Ça ne va plus durer très longtemps. Et en effet, Kazuya envoya une violente droite à Jin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Kazuya lui jeta un regard menaçant pour savoir s'il en voulait encore. Jin soutint son regard mais, alors qu'il allait se relever, le principal entra en trombe. Kazuya soupira et s'éclipsa rapidement tandis que Jin peinait à se relever. Il frappa du point sur la table. Il détestait perdre et encore moins quand il se battait contre Kazuya. Le principal s'approcha pour lui faire une leçon de moral mais, il quitta la salle sans y faire attention.

OoOo

Kazuya s'était assis sur le toit pour prendre le soleil. Il fumait, ça le calmait. Il avait mis ses écouteurs pour ne plus entendre la rumeur de leur combat se répandre dans le lycée, ne plus entendre les hurlements du principal dans les couloirs, ne plus l'entendre lui. Masami, Ueda et Shun, qui bien sûr était au courant, vinrent rejoindre Kazuya. - Omédéto ! Lui fit Masami en lui retirant ses écouteurs. Superbe, tu as gagné contre Jin. Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas être renvoyé ! Fais attention, Kame.  
\- Fiche-lui la paix, Asa. Soupira Ueda.  
\- Mais vous ne vous rendez compte de rien ! S'écria Masami, énervée. Si l'un de vous est renvoyé...  
\- Laisse tomber... La coupa à nouveau Ueda.  
Masami lui jeta un regard empli de colère et s'en alla, furieuse.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de l'emmerder ?! Demanda Shun à Tatsuya.  
Sur ces mots, il partit à la suite de son amie.  
\- Merde ! Jura Tatsuya en donnant un coup de pied dans le muret.  
\- Ouais... Murmura Kazuya qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. C'est la merde.  
\- Alors ? Pourquoi tu t'es battu avec Jin ? Demanda-il.  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar et me suis réveillé en criant le prénom de Saki... Il l'a entendu et ça a dérapé.  
\- Pourquoi vous restez sur cette vieille histoire ? - Parce qu'aucun de nous deux ne souhaite l'oublier. Expliqua le jeune rouquin en se levant. Je te laisse, je dois aider ma sœur a déballé les derniers cartons !  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu viens de déménager ! Se souvint Tatsuya. À plus tard, alors.  
\- Ouais. Tâche de te réconcilier avec Masami.

OoOo

Pendant que les deux jeunes garçons poursuivaient leur discussion, Masami sortait avec colère du lycée, Shun sur les talons.  
\- Masami, attends ! Fit Shun en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ne prend pas ça trop à cœur.  
La brune se retourna brusquement et s'écria:  
\- Non ! J'en ai assez de votre insouciance à tous les trois ! Allez-y, faites-vous renvoyer, si ce que vous souhaitez ! Mais je ne marche plus avec vous. Suis-je la seule pour qui cette amitié est de la valeur ?! Je crois que oui.  
\- Masami, ne dis pas ça. Gémit le brun.  
\- C'était bien mieux avant... Avant que Saki...  
Sa voix se brisa. Elle tourna alors les talons et partit le plus vite possible. Shun soupira et fit demi-tour.

OoOo

Masami s'était arrêté de courir après avoir passé le portail. Elle n'en pouvait plus de leur attitude. Elle sentit alors une main la tirer en arrière et elle poussa un cri de surprise jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille s'écraser contre le torse de Tomohisa Yamashita.  
\- Hello Asa-chan ! Lança-il gaiement.  
Masami essuya discrètement ses larmes et donna une pichenette dans l'épaule de son agresseur.  
\- Tomo-baka ! Fit-elle en lui souriant.  
Tomohisa et Masami étaient amis d'enfance mais, vu que leurs amis ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment il avait seulement le temps de discuter sur le chemin du retour. Yamapi remarqua alors que son amie avait les yeux rouges.  
\- Asa ? Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Masami soupira et essuya à nouveau ses joues.  
\- C'est rien... Je me suis juste un peu disputé avec Tatsuya...  
Yamapi sembla rester pensif et dit :  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Tatsuya et Kazuya se fichent d'être renvoyé. Kazuya se bat sans cesse avec Jin. J'ai l'impression que ça le rend plus agressif et plus sombre... Je ne le reconnais plus. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient virés ! Je tiens à eux !  
Masami se tut, sentant qu'elle s'était un peu emporté. Soudain les bras de son ami vinrent l'entourer et la serre très fort contre lui.  
\- C'est bien ma Masami chérie ça . Fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Toujours à se faire du soucis pour les autres. Masami se défit de l'étreinte de Tomohisa et croisa les bras.  
\- C'est mal de s'inquiéter pour les autres ? Demanda-elle vexée.  
Tomo sourit et lui dit :  
\- Bien sûr que non. C'est ce qui fait ton charme.  
Masami rougit et éclata de rire.  
\- Baka ! Ne sors pas des trucs comme ça pour avoir l'air cool.  
Le jeune homme rit avec elle et ils continuèrent leur route. Masami se sentait mieux. Yamapi avait toujours su la réconforter.

OoOo

Kazuya éteignit sa cigarette et de dirigea vers la porte de sa nouvelle maison. Il poussa la porte en lançant :  
\- Tadaema !  
\- Okaeri ! Fit une voix venant de la cuisine.  
Le jeune homme s'y rendit et y vit sa demi-sœur assise à la table de la cuisine, cahiers et livres éparpillés autour d'elle.  
\- Tu révises encore ! Constata Kazuya.  
\- Oui. Fit la jeune fille en levant le nez de ses cours pour lui sourire. Je dois bosser pour mon examen d'entrée en fac de médecine ! Et...  
La jeune fille s'interrompit en remarquant la marque violacé sur la joue de son frère. Elle se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.  
\- Kazuya ! Tu t'es encore battu ! S'écria-elle en appuyant sur le bleu, arrachant un cri de douleur à son petit frère.  
\- C'est rien. Assura l'adolescent.  
\- Viens par là, je vais désinfecter.  
Sa sœur l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et le fit asseoir sur un tabouret. Elle fouilla un instant dans les placards et en sortit finalement la trousse de soin. Elle soigna avec habileté les contusions apparentes puis ils retournèrent dans la cuisine.  
\- C'était avec qui ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
\- Yuriko... Soupira Kazuya.  
\- C'était avec Jin Akanishi, pas vrai ? Quand allez-vous cesser de vous battre ?! Saki est partie, il n'y a plus de raisons de vous haïr.  
\- Mais Saki lui manque et elle me manque aussi. Et il pense que c'est de ma faute si elle est partie mais c'est de la sienne.  
Yuriko soupira.  
\- Vous êtes tous les deux en tort dans cette histoire. Autant l'un que l'autre.  
\- Peu importe. Grogna le rouquin. Ne parlons pas de lui. Je vais préparer le repas.  
\- Une dernière chose sur Jin... C'est notre...  
\- Non ! La coupa Kazuya. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. S'il te plaît, Yuriko-neechan.  
\- D'accord. Céda sa sœur. Je ne parlerai plus de lui.  
\- Merci. Fit Kazuya en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
Yuriko lui sourit et commença à ranger ses bouquins. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur leur père. Il entra dans la cuisine en parlant au téléphone et salua à peine ses enfants. Il attrapa un petit en-cas et grimpa directement dans son bureau. Yuriko soupira.  
\- Toujours la même chose ! Ils ne veulent pas arrêter de travailler deux minutes ?!  
Kazuya posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur dans l'espoir de la réconforter. Yuriko et Kazuya avait la même mère. Mais le père de Yuriko était parti avec une autre alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. La mère de Kazuya s'était vite remarié et avait eu Kazuya deux ans après. Yuriko avait toujours considéré son beau-père comme son véritable père. Mais leur mère comme leur père s'enfermaient dans le travail pour le plus grand malheur de leurs enfants.

OoOo

Jin rentra chez lui le plus tard possible. En arrivant chez lui, il vit de la lumière dans la maison en face de la sienne. Les nouveaux voisins étaient arrivés. Il plissa les yeux et distingua deux silhouettes debout dans la cuisine. Une femme et un homme. Il savait très bien qu'il utilisait ces gens comme prétexte pour rester encore un peu plus longtemps hors de chez lui. Mais il devait rentrer. Il poussa la porte sans bruit, espérant que son père se soit endormi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était là, debout dans la cuisine. Jin ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver.  
\- Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ?! Fit-il d'une voix menaçante.  
Jin resta silencieux. De toute façon peu importe ce qu'il répondait le résultat était toujours le même. Il tenta de s'échapper vers sa chambre mais, les doigts de son père se refermèrent avec brutalité sur son poignet y laissant au passage de nouvelles traces bleutées. Jin se figea et comme il s'y attendait les coups se mirent à pleuvoir.

OoOo

Le jeune homme fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il grogna. Ça ne pouvait pas être son réveil, car il ne le mettait jamais. Il prit son téléphone sur la table de nuit et répondit:  
\- Allô ? Fit-il d'une voix endormie.  
\- Kazu-chan ! Fit une voix chantante que le rouquin aurait reconnu entre mille. - Yuriko... Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler ! On vit dans la même maison... Râla l'adolescent.  
\- Je sais mais, je voulais te réveiller en douceur ! Lève-toi, tu vas être à la bourre. Fit-elle avec malice avant de raccrocher.  
Kazuya reposa son portable. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Mais s'il ne se levait pas, sa sœur allait débarquer et il fallait avouer que ses techniques pour le sortir du lit étaient assez efficaces mais, pas des plus agréables ! Il se mit sur ses pieds et enfila un tee-shirt. Il manqua de se rendormir dans les escaliers trop monotones à son goût.  
\- Ohayo ! Fit sa sœur en le voyant arriver.  
\- Ohayo. Murmura Kazuya encore à moitié endormi.  
\- Assied-toi. Papa et Maman sont déjà partis. Kazuya s'exécuta et commença à manger. Son petit-déjeuner fini, il remonta pour se doucher et s'habiller. Il redescendit fin prêt à partir. Il remarqua que sa sœur l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda-il.  
\- Rien... J'ai juste hâte que tu mettes le nez dehors.  
\- Pourquoi ? Fit son frère soupçonneux.  
\- Oh, pour rien. Gloussa-elle.  
Kazuya lui jeta un regard perplexe.  
\- Bon j'y vais. Lança-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
\- Bonne journée ! Sois prudent ! Lui cria sa sœur sans se départir de son sourire.  
Kazuya sentit l'air frais du matin effleurer son visage et frissonna de surprise. Il fit quelques pas mais, se figea soudain. Il venait de se retrouver face à face avec Jin qui sortait de la maison juste en face. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il constata que Jin était aussi étonné que lui. Ils restèrent là l'un face à l'autre un moment avant que Kazuya ne finisse par faire demi-tour et rentrer dans la maison. Il alla se poste devant sa sœur sans un mot. Celle-ci lui fit un immense sourire.  
\- Je savais que ça te ferai plaisir ! Fit-elle radieuse.  
\- Oh oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Ironisa son frère. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!  
\- J'ai essayé mais, tu ne voulais pas entendre parler d'Akanishi. Dit Yuriko pour sa défense.  
Kazuya leva les yeux aux ciels et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
\- Où tu vas ? Demanda l'étudiante.  
\- Je retourne me coucher ! Annonça le rouquin.  
\- Pas question ! Va au lycée ! Lui ordonna sa sœur.  
\- J'irai quand ce gars aura disparu du périmètre !  
\- Pff. Ça devient n'importe quoi. Fit le brune entre ses dents. Tout ça à cause d'une fille !  
\- J'ai entendu ! Lui cria Kazuya du haut des escaliers.  
Yuriko étouffa un petit rire. Il avait l'ouïe très fine.  
Mais elle le pensait vraiment cette histoire tournait au ridicule. L'histoire était pourtant simple au début. Kazuya était tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille plus jeune que lui de deux ans, nommée Saki Akanishi. Ils se sont mis à sortir ensemble et ils étaient heureux. Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau: Jin Akanishi, le grand-frère de Saki. Il faisait tout pour les séparer... Kazuya n'en pouvait plus et Saki non plus. Une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre les deux hommes mais aucun vainqueur n'en sortie. Saki tiraillée entre les deux a tenté de de les réconcilier puis est finalement parti faire aux États-Unis. Le combat aurait du se finir ici. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.  
Il avait continué à se haïr. À moins que cela ne change un jour.

OoOo

Jin arriva en cours à l'heure ce qui était très rare. Kamenashi n'était pas là durant les deux premières heures, tant mieux. Mais la perspective que son pire ennemi allait être son nouveau voisin ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde... Cette ordure lui avait enlevé sa soeur. Sa petite soeur qu'il chérissait plus que tout, sa raison de vivre. Jin secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il déglutit et alla rejoindre ses amis.  
\- Hey Pi ! Fit-il en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.  
\- Yo Jin ! Fit Yamapi l'air radieux.  
Les trois autres membres de la bande arrivèrent à leur tour et les saluèrent.  
\- Eh ! Fit soudain Yamapi. Vous faites quoi après les cours ? On pourrait aller quelque part !  
\- Désolé. Fit Toma. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma petite ami.  
\- Quoi ? Tu nous lâche pour une fille !? S'écria Yamashita, outrée. Et vous les gars ?  
Haruma et Takeru se regardèrent gênés. - Ano... Commença Takeru.  
\- Eto... Murmura Haruma.  
Les yeux de Yamapi firent la navette entre ses deux amis et grogna:  
\- J'ai compris ! Vous avez prévu quelque chose tout les deux...  
Le fait que Haruma et Takeru sortaient ensemble n'était un secret pour personne et cela ne les gênait pas le moins du monde.  
\- Gomen. S'excusa le couple. - Jin ? Demanda le jeune homme, l'air suppliant.  
\- Bien sur que je viens. Je vais pas t'abandonner ! Le rassura le brun.  
\- Super ! Fit Pi. J'appellerai Ryo-chan.  
Jin sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami.

OoOo

Kazuya arriva avec deux heures de retard en cours. Il aurait voulu rester encore un moment dans son lit mais sa sœur ne lui a avait pas laissé le choix. Il partit directement sur le toit où il retrouva Tatsuya et Shun. Il les salua et demanda:  
\- Masami-chan n'est pas là ?  
\- Non. Soupira Tatsuya. Je m'en veux un peu... J'ai pas été très sympa avec elle.  
\- Va lui parler alors. Lui conseilla calmement Shun.  
\- Ouais... J'irai la voir.  
\- Je viendrai avec toi. Dit Kazuya. J'ai pas été sympa non plus.  
\- On ira tout les trois ! Conclut Shun.

OoOo

Ils trouvèrent Masami en train de discuter avec d'autres filles qui la jaugeaient d'un œil méfiant. Il faut dire que à force de trainer avec trois des plus beaux gars du lycée, Masami n'avait pas une très bonne réputation auprès de la gente féminine.  
\- Asa ? L'appela timidement Ueda.  
La brune se retourna et lui jeta un regard sombre.  
\- Que veux-tu ? Fit-elle sèchement.  
\- Viens par ici. Lui dit Shun.  
La jeune fille soupira et s'exécuta.  
\- Je te demanda pardon, Masami. Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi. Je ne me fiche pas d'être renvoyé. Vous êtes tous les trois de précieux amis. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Fit Tatsuya en inclinant la tête.  
\- Moi aussi je te demanda pardon. Enchaîna Kazuya. Je me suis encore battu avec Akanishi, c'était stupide. Mais je tiens à vous et je ne veux pas être renvoyé. Alors je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus me battre avec lui.  
\- Tat-chan... Kame... Murmura Masami, émue. Pouvez-vous me promettre que vous ne vous battrez plus ?  
\- Oui. Assurèrent en chœur Kame et Ueda.  
Elle leur sauta au cou et s'écria:  
\- Vous êtes adorables ! Le groupe se mît à rire et décidèrent de retourner sur le toit.  
Ils s'y installèrent et discutèrent gaiement jusqu'à ce que Masami demande:  
\- Kame, tu t'es rebattu avec Jin depuis hier ? - Hein ? Non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il a de nouvelles blessures depuis hier... Dit-elle.  
\- Il a du aller se battre avec des gens d'autres écoles... Fit Ueda. - Sûrement. Approuva Masami.  
Jin, Tomohisa et Ryo se retrouvèrent dans Shibuya à la fin des cours. - Ryo ! Ça fait longtemps ! S'écria Jin.  
\- Jin ! Pi ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Lança le brun.  
\- Bon on fait quoi ? Demanda Pi.  
\- Si on allait d'abord manger un morceau ? Proposa Ryo.  
\- Bonne idée ! Je meure de faim ! Dit Jin.  
\- Tu es toujours un estomac sur pattes à ce que je voit, Jin. Rit Ryo.  
\- Toujours ! Confirma Pi.

OoOo

Kame passa la porte de sa maison et y trouva sa sœur en train d'étudier comme la veille.  
\- Tadaema ! Lança-il.  
Sa sœur sursauta, provoquant l'hilarité de son frère.  
\- Kazuya ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer ! Sois moins discret, baka !  
\- Gomen. Fit Kazuya en riant.  
\- Dis, Kazuya... Tu as entendu maman rentrer hier soir ?  
\- Oui... Il devait être 3 heures du matin.  
La jeune fille soupira.  
\- Ils ne peuvent pas être avec nous un peu ?  
Kazuya s'assit en face d'elle et serra sa main.  
\- Ça ira. Nous sommes ensemble. Et je suis sur qu'ils finiront par se rendre compte de notre existence. Ne t'en fais pas.  
Yuriko lui rendit un sourire confiant.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison ! - Je monte dans ma chambre. Annonça Kazuya. Ne te surmene pas trop !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Murmura sa sœur en replongeant dans ses cours.  
Une fois arrivé à sa chambre Kazuya se débarrassa rapidement de son uniforme pour enfiler un jean délavé et un TEE-shirt noir.  
Il s'installa sur son lit, remonta ses cheveux en queue de cheval et attrapa sa guitare. Il se mît a jouer un air doux et mélancolique. Il avait composé cette chanson juste après le départ de Saki.  
Il ferma les yeux pour bien visualiser son visage et se mît a chanter doucement:

I woke up when you slammed the door this morning.  
I understood that you will never come back.  
I don't got up.  
I knew that I would find:  
Empty drawers, keys on the table and a note saying goodbye.

Maybe, it's better like this.  
We were just getting hurt.  
We were always fighting.  
It was a mistake from the start...

But I don't want woke up.  
I will continue to dream that you still here.  
The heat of your lips still on mine.  
I can't believe that you left me.

I can smell you on the pillow.  
As if you had just leave.  
But it's been two hours,  
Since I refuse to open my eyes.

I don't want to know your reason.  
I just want to dream that you sleep next to me.  
I can't cry. I can't lie.  
I miss you, it's true.

I am too proud for run after you.  
I keep you with me in my dreams.  
I wish your happiness Please forget me and be happy.

I will cry tonight.  
And tomorow will be a new day for us.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et poussa un long soupir.  
Il n'avait plus vraiment de sentiments pour Saki mais ça l'épuisait d'être en conflit permanent avec Jin, alors qu'ils auraient pu être amis. Mais si Jin n'avait pas tout fait pour le séparer de Saki peut être qu'ils seraient encore ensemble aujourd'hui. Il reprit sa guitare et joua ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il se mît a jouer une nouvelle mélodie et la trouvant agréable il la griffonna rapidement sur un papier. Il regarda son portable: pas de nouveaux messages. Il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit d'un coup.  
(Flash back)  
\- Kazuya-kun... S'il te plaît, pardonne a mon frère...  
\- Mais Saki... Tu entends ce qu'il dit sur nous ?  
\- Oui. Mais mon frère veut juste me protéger...  
\- Te protéger de moi ?!  
\- Kazuya-kun...

Il n'avait pas vraiment été tendre avec sa petite amie à cette époque. Elle devait lui en vouloir.  
On frappa à sa porte, l'arrachant à son questionnement.  
\- Entrez ! Fit-il en se redressant.  
\- Kazuya, à table ! Fit sa sœur en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
\- Ok. J'arrive.

OoOo

Ryo, Pi et Jin sortait de la salle de karaoké en riant.  
\- Bon, je vais rentrer ! Annonça Ryo. J'ai des examens demain.  
\- Bonne chance ! L'encouragea Pi.  
\- Merci ! À plus tard !  
\- À plus tard ! Firent les garçons à l'unisson.  
\- On rentre ? Proposa Tomohisa.  
\- Hm. Fit Jin, l'air préoccupé.  
\- Ça va ? Demanda Pi, inquiet.  
\- Oui, t'inquiètes pas... C'est juste que... Non rien.  
\- Ton père ? Devina Pi. Viens dormir chez moi si tu veux.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Il ne me frappe plus de toute façon ! Je suis bien trop fort pour lui ! Mentit Jin.  
Pi ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer.  
Jin lui fit un signe et tourna a gauche alors que lui continuait tout droit.  
Jin sentait ses membres se mettre à trembler alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa maison. Il s'en voulait d'être si faible. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Parce que si sa sœur rentrait, il voulait être là pour la protéger. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et vit son père qui l'attendait, droit comme un piquet. Quand Jin fut à moins d'un mètre de lui, son père le saisit par le col de son uniforme.

OoOo

Kazuya était a sa fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette. Il venait de voir son pire ennemi rentrer chez lui. Il allait se détourner de la fenêtre quand il entendit un cri. Il fixa la maison de Jin et dans la lumière de la fenêtre, il pu distinguer deux silhouettes, celle de Jin et de son père. Il vit alors l'ombre du père se jetait sur Jin et lui assénait un gros coup de poing. Jin ne riposta même pas. Il se contenta de se relever et d'essayer de marcher vers sa chambre sans doute. Kazuya restait pétrifié devant ce spectacle terrorisant. Jin Akanishi, une des pires teignes du bahut subissait des violences par son paternel ?! Impossible. Une des phrases de Masami lui revint alors en mémoire:  
"- Kame, tu t'es rebattu avec Jin depuis hier ? - Hein ? Non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il a de nouvelles blessures depuis hier... Dit-elle."  
Il se recula de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir ça ? Si Jin subissait ça Saki devait le subir aussi... Il mît ses écouteurs pour ne pas entendre les cris de son vis à vis. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que fuir mais il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter cette situation. Il ferma les yeux essayant de trouver le sommeil en vain. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se redressa et regarda à la fenêtre. Le calme semblait revenu sur la maison de Jin. Il soupira et frappa son poing contre le mur. Il était en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir rien vu et en colère contre le père Akanishi mais après tout Saki était parti ça ne le concernait plus. Ou alors il utilisait le prétexte de Saki pour cacher son inquiétude pour une autre personne ? Qui sait...

OoOo

Au petit déjeuner, Kazuya resta silencieux pendant le déjeuner, encore perturbé par le spectacle de la veille.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda sa sœur.  
\- C'est rien. La rassura le rouquin. Dis... Le père Akanishi tu le connais ?  
Yuriko laissa tomber ses baguettes sur la table et murmura:  
\- Tu as vu, toi aussi ?  
\- Hm. Fit Kazuya.  
\- C'est horrible... Dire qu'il endure ça tout les jours... Kazuya ne dit rien ne voulant pas montrer un quelconque sentiment envers Akanishi même si en réalité il avait pitié de lui et en même temps, il l'admirait pour sa ténacité.  
\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, Kazuya. Lui dit sa sœur.  
\- S'il ne me provoquait pas, je ne lui ferai rien...  
Yuriko soupira et dit:  
\- Vous êtes tous les deux aussi butés l'un que l'autre, alors je pense qu'il n'y a rien à faire, à part attendre que ça passe.  
Kazuya se leva et embrassa sa sœur.  
\- Niveau entêtement, tu n'es pas mal non plus. J'y vais. A ce soir.  
\- Kyostekete !  
\- Hai !  
Kazuya sortit donc le cœur un peu plus léger mais cela fut ce courte durée. L'air détendu qu'il avait arboré s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'il vit Jin Akanishi sortir de chez lui, un bleu sur la joue et sans doute quelques autres, habilement caché sous ses vêtements. Kazuya fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme marchant quelques mètres derrière lui et pressa le pas jusqu'au lycée.

OoOo

Une fois arrivé, il monta, comme à son habitude, directement sur le toit. Il n'y trouva personne. Il s'assit sur le muret et regarda les élèves arriver petit à petit. Mais son regard revenait sans cesse vers Akanishi qui était assis dans l'herbe et attendait ses amis. Il se sentait mal pour lui... - Hello ! Fit une voix dans son dos.  
Kazuya sursauta et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Masami. La brune lui sourit et demanda avec malice.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? Une jolie fille qui passait ?  
\- N'importe quoi. Dit Kazuya en levant les yeux aux ciels.  
\- Vraiment ? Il n'y a personne qui t'intéresse ? Insista Masami.  
Kazuya réfléchit à qui aurait bien pu lui plaire et s'en qu'il ne sache pourquoi l'image de Jin s'afficha dans son esprit. Sans doute à cause de Saki.  
\- Non, personne. Finit-il par répondre.  
Masami le jaugea du regard pour savoir s'il mentait ou non.  
\- Tu n'arrives pas à oublier Saki ? Fit Masami en regardant ailleurs.  
\- Peut-être ... Avoua Kazuya. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui me plaisait chez elle. Je l'aimait, c'est tout. Avant que Jin ne se mette entre nous, tout était parfait. Mais maintenant je ne sais pas. C'est Saki qui m'a quitté. Personne ne l'a forcé. Alors je pense que c'est sentiments s'étaient un peu dissipés. Tout comme les miens...  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Jin récemment ? Murmura la brune en se tournant vers son ami.  
\- Non, pourquoi ? Marmonna Kazuya, peu désireux de faire part du spectacle de la veille à son amie.  
\- Tu as dit "Jin" et pas "ce salaud"'"cet enfoiré" ou "Akanishi". Constata Masami avec un petit sourire.  
Kazuya se sentit alors en position de faiblesse et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il détestait que ses sentiments soient percés à jour. Il fut toutefois sauvé par l'arrivé de Shun et de Tatsuya, coupant court à sa conversation précédente avec la jeune Nagasawa.

OoOo

Pi arriva peu de temps après lui. En voyant son visage, il s'écria:  
\- Jin ! Pourquoi tu...  
\- Je me suis battu avec trois sales gosses du lycée Harume. Ils étaient pas mauvais mais je les ai eu. Expliqua tout de suite Jin.  
Pi ne dit rien même s'il savait pertinemment que le brun mentait. Mais c'était sa façon de dire: "Ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plaît" et Yamapi pouvait comprendre que son ami ne veuille pas l'impliquer dans ses problèmes familiaux.  
\- On y va ? Proposa Yamashita en entendant la sonnerie.  
\- Hm. Approuva Jin en se levant.  
Ils se dirigèrent donc en silence vers leur salle de cours. Alors qu'il était sur le seuil, Jin se souvint qu'il avait laissé son sac dans le hall.  
\- Je reviens ! Lança-il à Tomohisa en faisant demi-tour.  
En marchant vers le hall, il se retrouva face à Kamenashi qui rejoignait la classe. Jin lui jeta un regard noir comme à son habitude mais le regard de Kazuya semblait différent de d'habitude. Il était serein mais triste. Quand Jin passa à sa hauteur, le rouquin ne pu s'empêcher de lui asséner une tape sur l'épaule et de lui glisser:  
\- T'as du courage, Jin. Sois fort.  
Jin s'arrêta sous la surprise mais Kame continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Jin posa sa main là où son ennemi avait posé la sienne quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce n'était pas violent. C'était même plutôt amicale et encourageant. Jin n'avait pas compris les paroles de Kazuya mais si c'était la paix qu'il voulait... Il ne l'aurai pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas excuser pour avoir détourner Saki de lui. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa sœur depuis presque un an et il savait qu'elle n'en donnerait que lorsqu'elle y serait disposé.

OoOo

Kazuya dormit la majeur partie de la journée mais le soir alors qu'il allait rentrer, ces amis le rattrapèrent.  
\- Kame ! Viens allons faire un tour en ville ! Suggéra Shun.  
\- Hm... Je ne sais pas. Hésita Kame.  
\- Allez Kazuya ! Insista Masami.  
Kame se dit alors qu'une sortie entre amis lui permettrait de se changer les idées. - Ok. On y va. Céda-il.  
Ses amis poussèrent un cri de joie et ils partirent ensemble en ville. Ils allèrent manger dans un petit snake où ils étaient des habitués. - Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose... Fit soudain Shun.  
\- Nani ? Demanda Masami curieuse.  
\- Je... Je sors avec Maki-chan. Annonça-il.  
\- Eeeeh ?! Firent les 3 autres en chœur.  
\- Maki ? Réfléchit Ueda. C'est qui ?  
\- Maki... Murmura Masami. Maki Horikita du lycée Momoki ?  
\- Oui ! Confirma Shun. Tu la connais ?  
\- Hm. C'est une bonne amie à moi... Expliqua Masami.  
\- Félicitations Shun ! Rit Kazuya. Prends bien soin d'elle !  
\- Oui. Fit Shun, presque solennel.  
Tout le monde rit devant l'air sérieux du jeune homme.

OoOo

Ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas de sortie de prévu. Il était donc rester trainer chez Yamashita. Ils avaient regardé un film et discuté.  
Mais il avait fini par rentrer. Pi avait essayé de le convaincre de rester dormir sans succès. Il marcha avec lenteur dans les rues désertes et arriva finalement devant sa maison. Il regarda la maison des Kamenashi et vit l'ombre d'une jeune fille dans la cuisine. Ça devait être la demi-sœur de Kazuya. Saki s'entendait bien avec elle. Quelle était son nom ? Ah. Yuriko. Il se rappela alors des paroles que lui avait dite Kazuya dans le couloir ce matin et étonnamment ,cela lui donne du courage. Il marcha avec détermination jusqu'à la porte de sa maison et l'ouvrit. Son père ne l'attendait pas dans l'entrée. Il passa sa tête dans le salon et vit son père affalé sur le canapé une bouteille de vodka à la main. Jin dans un élan de raison vint vers lui et la lui arracha des mains. Cela sembla enrager son père. Il lui reprit la bouteille des mains et l'attrapa par le col:  
\- Petit con. Que vas-tu faire de ta misérable vie ? T'es un bon à rien, un minable... Tu sais rien faire de tes mains. Personne ne t'aime. Regarde ta mère, ta sœur ... Elles se sont toutes tirées... Elles n'en avaient rien à faire de toi. Tu peux bien mourir, elles s'en foutraient. Petite merde. Tout est de ta faute. Ces petites putes se sont tirés par ta faute...  
Il rit et jeta son fils au sol. Jin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se releva vaillamment et fit face à son père pour la première fois.  
\- Retire ce que tu as dit... Rugit-il avec colère. Ma mère et ma sœur ne sont pas des petites putes ! Et je ne suis pas une merde ! Le seul connard dans cette famille c'est toi !  
Son père vit rouge et asséna sur le crâne du brun, un puissant coup de bouteille qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Jin riposta alors avec un gros coup de poing à l'abdomen, mettant son père au tapis. Il avait réussi. Il se sentit soudain étourdi et vacilla un moment avant de s'écrouler au sol dans les débris de verres. Il sentit un liquide chaud coulait abondamment sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Allait il crever là ? Sans au revoir et sous les coups de son père ? Yamapi ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Saki serait peut-être triste ? Takeru pleurerait et Haruma le consolerait en pleurant lui aussi. Toma n'arriverait pas à y croire. Et Kazuya ? Que ferait Kazuya ? Serait-il heureux ou triste ? Kazuya... Il sombra lentement adressant sa dernière pensée à son voisin et ennemi numéro 1.

OoOo

Kazuya venait d'assister médusé au combat de Jin et son père. Il venait de rentrer et était encore dans l'allée. Jin avait pris un coup de bouteille sur la tête et s'était écroulé ! Il était peut-être grièvement blessé ? "Ça ne me concerne pas." Se dit Kazuya. Il se répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase en marchant jusqu'à la porte. Mais alors qui avait la main sur la poignée, son geste resta en suspend.  
\- Je ne peux pas ! S'enerva-il.  
Il fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à la porte d'Akanishi et sonna brutalement sans se soucier de se qu'il dirait à Jin s'il ouvrait. Il n'eut pas de réponse et se mît a frapper sur la porte en appelant le jeune homme. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il décida finalement d'enfoncer la porte. Il arriva dans le salon et trouva un triste spectacle: le père étendue près de son fils, baignant tout les deux dans une mare de sang. Kazuya tomba a genoux devant le corps inanimée de son rival et le secoua.  
\- Merde... Merde ! Reviens ! Jura-il.  
Il n'eut aucune réaction, il commença à paniquer.  
\- Akanishi ! Putain, Jin ! Meurs pas bordel ! Jin !  
Il vit alors les lèvres du brun s'entrouvrir et prendre une légère inspiration. Il se dépêcha alors de passer un bras sous ses épaules, de le soulever et de l'emmener jusqu'à sa maison.  
Il ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'à la cuisine.  
\- Onee-chan, aide-moi ! Cria-il. Sauve-le !  
Sa sœur le regarda stupéfaite avant de s'animer brusquement.

OoOo

C'est ainsi que Kazuya se retrouva dans le couloir d'un hôpital, le TEE-shirt couvert de sang. Sa sœur avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas l'emmener aux urgences car il réclamerait la présence d'un responsable légale pour toute intervention. Ils l'avaient donc fait rentrer par la porte de derrière, puis Yuriko et un de ses collègues s'étaient installés dans une petite salle pour commencer les soins. Kazuya sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Il triturait ses doigts dans tout les sens. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point qu'il vive ? Après tout ils se détestaient... Mais Kazuya voulait qu'il vive. A force de se battre sans cesse avec lui, il s'était habitué à lui. Sa présence était désormais une évidence. Sa mort chamboulerait alors tout l'univers de Kazuya. Mais il y avait peut-être plus que ça. Une amitié naissante ? Non. Kazuya avait besoin de lui. C'était vitale. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le combattre. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait tout simplement ? Il avait toujours été attiré par les hommes comme par les femmes... Alors ce serai possible. Mais...Jin ? Ses pensées devenus embrouillés furent dissipés par l'arrivée de Yuriko. Cheveux ramassés, blouse blanche sur les épaules, air impassible. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Kazuya qui lui jeta un regard suppliant.  
\- Alors ? Demanda-il d'une voix tremblante, effrayé de connaître la réponse de sa sœur.  
\- Il vit. Annonça Yuriko avec un sourire. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, l'impact sur sa tête n'a pas été fatal, il a quelque entailles plus quelques autres contusions un peu partout mais il s'en sort bien. Juste quelques points de suture.  
Kazuya sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Sa sœur passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le berça comme pour le réconforter. Il se demanda pourquoi elle faisait ce geste mais comprit assez vite: il pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sans retenue le long de ses joues.  
\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Kazuya. Si tu ne l'avais pas ramené, il serait mort... Je suis fier de toi, petit frère. Tu as mis tes différents de côté pour le sauver. Murmura Yuriko.  
\- J'ai rien fait. Expliqua Kazuya entre deux sanglots. Mon corps a réagi tout seul. J'avais le tête vide, je ne voulais qu'une chose: le sauver.  
Yuriko sourit.  
\- Tu l'aimes plus qu'il n'y parait. Déduisit-elle. Viens. On ramène Jin à la maison. On a pas le choix comme c'est une intervention non-officiel.  
\- Hm. Fit Kazuya en essuyant ses larmes.  
Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la pièce où Jin était.

OoOo

Kazuya avait installé Jin sur son lit. Il portait un pansement autour du front et un bandage sur la main, plus quelques autres. Kazuya était assis par terre et le contemplait. Il avait sa guitare sur les genoux mais n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à jouer. Jin dormait profondément. Kazuya reposa sa guitare et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Le visage de Jin était calme. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, apaisant Kazuya. Le rouquin se dit que ça faisait un an qu'il était en conflit et pourtant il n'avait jamais prit la peine de le regarder en détail. Il était vraiment très beau. Soudain un éclair d'inspiration le frappa. Il attrapa un papier sur son bureau et écrivit quelques paroles. Il sourit en pensant que c'était Jin qui avait inspiré ces paroles. Il le regarda dormir et caressa sa joue avec douceur. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait à se rendre à l'évidence: il ressentait quelque chose pour Jin, et pas seulement de la haine.

OoOo

Kazuya fut réveillé par sa sœur vers 8 heures. - Kazuya... Ne dors pas comme ça.  
Le rouquin constata alors qu'il s'était endormi assis au pied de son lit, la tête sur le matelas.  
Kazuya bailla et se frotta les yeux.  
\- Jin s'est réveillé ? Demanda-il.  
\- Non. Je pense qu'il va dormir encore plusieurs heures. L'informa sa sœur.  
\- Hm. Fit Kazuya mal réveillé.  
Yuriko soupira:  
\- Normalement je t'aurai forcé à aller en cour mais avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... Je t'autorise à aller finir ta nuit dans mon lit. - Non, non c'est bon. Assura Kazuya. Je vais y aller. Laisse- moi le temps d'une douche.  
\- Attend, enlève ton TEE-shirt, je vais le laver. Il est plein de sang.  
Kazuya retira son TEE-shirt dévoilant sa musculature et le tendit à sa sœur. Puis il disparut dans la salle de bain.

OoOo

Yamashita ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser. Il avait eut un mauvais pressentiment en laissant partir Jin. Il sentait qu'il avait eu raison car Jin n'était toujours par arrivé et ne répondait pas à ses appels. Pi vit arriver son unique chance d'en savoir plus sur l'état de son ami: Kazuya Kamenashi, son nouveau voisin. Mais en lui demandant, il risquait d'éveiller ses soupçons et cela Jin ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Et puis au diable les soupçons ! La santé de son meilleur ami importait bien plus. Il s'approchait alors du rouquin et le salua:  
\- Bonjour Kame !  
\- Salut. Fit-il l'air distrait.  
\- Dis, tu n'as pas vu Jin, ce matin ? Demanda-il en triturant ses doigts.  
Kazuya hésita à lui répondre ne sachant pas si le jeune homme était au courant de la situation du brun. Mais vu l'état d'angoisse dans lequel était Yamashita, il devait être au courant.  
\- Jin est chez moi. Soupira Kazuya.  
\- Hein ? Fit le châtain surpris.  
\- Je l'ai ramassé hier soir, se vidant de son sang de son salon. Son père lui a éclaté une bouteille sur le crâne. Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital, il va bien maintenant. Il dort chez moi, ma sœur s'occupe de lui.  
Yamapi poussa un long soupir de soulagement.  
\- Merci de l'avoir secouru. Murmura Pi.  
\- Y'a pas de quoi. Marmonna Kazuya. Je t'enverrai un SMS quand il sera réveillé. J'y vais.  
\- Ja ne.

OoOo

Jin ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, un cauchemar peut-être. Il se remémora les événements qui s'étaient déroulés avant sa perte de connaissance et s'étonna d'être toujours en vie. Il essaya ensuite de déterminer où il se trouvait. Une chambre d'adolescent. Il tenta de se redresser mais un affreux mal de tête le saisit, si bien qu'il se rallongea aussitôt. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une jeune brune tenant un plateau.  
\- Tu es réveillé ? Demanda-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Yu...Yuriko-san ? S'étonna-il en reconnaissant la grande sœur de Kamenashi. Où suis-je ?  
\- Tu es chez nous. L'informa la jeune fille en l'aidant à s'asseoir en le calant contre les oreillers.  
\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Marmonna-il en avalant la soupe qu'on lui donnait. J'étais chez moi...  
\- Kazuya t'a vu te faire frapper. Il est entré et t'a ramené ici. Tu as fait un petit tour a l'hôpital mais tu es désormais sur la voie de la guérison. Expliqua-elle.  
\- Kamenashi a fait ça ?! J'ai du mal à le croire... Souffla Jin.  
\- Je pense qu'au fond Kazuya tient beaucoup à toi. Murmura la brune tout en examinant la plaie sur son crâne.  
\- Non. Je ne pense pas. Vous ne l'avez pas vu m'envoyer des coups. Fit-il d'une voix faible.  
\- Et toi tu ne l'as pas vu débarqué dans la cuisine en te portant sur son dos et en me suppliant de te secourir. Chuchota la brune assez fort pour que Jin l'entende.  
Le jeune Akanishi ne dit rien, étonné par la révélation que venait de lui faire la sœur de son pire ennemi. Qu'aurait-il fait si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Aurait-il sauvé Kazuya ? Peut-être bien ou peut-être pas...Yuriko quitta la pièce le laissant à sa réflexion et en lui conseillant de se reposer. Kazuya l'avait sauvé de la mort. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. L'avait-il simplement fait parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé ou bien parce qu'il se souciait de la tristesse que sa mort causerait à Saki ? Ou rien de tout ça. Il avait l'impression que sa relation avec Kazuya avait bien changé en l'espace de quelques jours. Il sentit ses paupières se fermait et une fois de plus c'était Kazuya qui emportait sa dernière pensée avant de se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

OoOo

Kazuya était resté silencieux la majeur partie de la journée, n'ayant gout à rien. Il inquiéta ses amis mais il les rassura en assurant que cela passerait. L'absence de Jin le perturbait et il se sentait assez irrité. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

OoOo

Comme à son habitude, Masami rentra jusqu'à chez elle avec Yamapi.  
\- Kazuya était vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui... Murmura Masami.  
\- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas passé une bonne nuit. Hasarda Tomohisa, l'air de rien.  
Masami jeta vers lui un regard méfiant et déclara:  
\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose.  
\- Moi ? Fit Tomohisa faussement étonné.  
\- Oui, toi. Allez crache le morceau ! Tu as commencé, tu finis. Le réprimanda la brune.  
\- Ok,ok. Mais ne le répète pas,ok ? C'est entre Jin et Kazuya.  
\- Eh ? S'étonna Masami.  
\- Je t'explique. Annonça Yamapi.  
Et il lui expliqua alors tout ce qu'il savait sur les événements de la nuit passée.

OoOo

Depuis environ une heure, Jin était entre deux. Il se réveillait puis se rendormait et se ré-endormait ainsi de suite. Il regarda le réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 17h30, Kazuya n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, à moins qu'il ai prévu une soirée avec ses amis.  
Jin referma les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir car il se sentait atrocement faible et fatigué. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur la silhouette de Kame.  
\- Kamenashi... Souffla-il.  
\- Salut. Dit Kame sur un ton neutre. Bien dormi ?  
\- Pas vraiment... Fit Jin dans un souffle.  
Kazuya vint s'asseoir près de lui et le contempla un moment.  
\- T'as pas bonne mine. Constata-il. Jin était étonné que Kazuya soit si calme et si gentille.  
Il ne releva pas les paroles de Kazuya et ferma les yeux. Le jeune Kamenashi se leva alors et prit sa guitare. Il joua quelques airs.  
\- Kamenashi... Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Demanda Jin d'une petite voix.  
\- Je sais pas. Avoua Kazuya. Par humanité, peut-être ?  
Jin se sentir blessé par cette réponse. Mais il ne dit rien.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu subis ça ? Demanda Kazuya en plongeant son regard dans celui du blessé.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Cracha Jin.  
Cette réponse ne convint pas du tout à Kazuya qui lui dit:  
\- Ecoute-moi Jin. Au point où on en est tu peux bien répondre à mes questions. Je répondrai au tiennes si tu veux. Alors combien de temps ?  
\- Depuis que ma mère est partie, i ans. J'en avais 11, ma sœur 8. Avant tout allait bien. Nous étions une petite famille unie. Mais ma mère est partie avec son amant. Et mon père a commencé à changer et à être violent. Raconta Jin.  
\- Huit ans ? Putain... Saki aussi ?  
\- Non. Je la faisais s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne prenait que quelques coups de temps en temps. Kazuya soupira, désolé. - A moi de poser une question. Annonça Jin. Comment as tu su ?  
\- Je fumais à la fenêtre, avant hier. Je t'ai vu rentrer, j'ai vu la suite. Expliqua rapidement le rouquin.  
\- Je vois. Fit Jin. C'était pour ça les mots dans le couloir ?  
\- Oui. Avoua le rouquin.  
Un silence s'installa, rompu de temps à autre par les doigts de Kazuya contre les cordes de sa guitare. Jin se sentait étrangement serein au côté de Kazuya. Il finit par se rendormir bercé par la mélodie. Voyant que Jin dormait, il se mît doucement à chanter les paroles qu'il avait écrite la veille:

Tes yeux dans les miens,  
On pourrait détruire le monde.  
Mais lorsque qu'on s'est rencontré,  
Un long combat a débuté.

Toi et moi,  
On pourrait changer nos vies.  
Mais c'est une vieille guerre,  
Restée sans vainqueur.

Toi contre moi plutôt que toi et moi.  
Il est plus simple d'haïr que d'aimer.

Ta main dans la mienne,  
Je t'aurai emmené au bout du monde.  
Un combat non-achevé ne peut pas être effacé.  
J'ai besoin de te vaincre pour être apaisé.

Une étoile file à travers le ciel.  
J'aurai fait un vœu pour toi.  
Tant qu'un de nous deux ne sera pas tombé Ces espoirs resteront des rêves éveillés.

Toi contre moi plutôt que toi et moi.  
Il est plus simple d'haïr que d'aimer.

Sous les cerisiers en fleurs J'aurai récolté tes sourires,  
Mais seul le sang macule ton visage

C'est sans doute une bataille sans fin Des rêves en vain Une guerre pour rien Alors qu'on aurait pu ne faire qu'un.

Toi contre moi plutôt que toi et moi.  
Il est plus simple d'haïr que d'aimer.

Toi contre moi dans mes bras.  
On peut aimer et haïr à la fois.

\- C'est beau. Tu chantes bien. Fit la voix de Jin.  
\- Tu écoutais ? S'étonna Kazuya.  
\- Oui. C'est toi qui l'a écrite ?  
\- Hm. Confirma le Kamenashi.  
\- J'aime beaucoup. Avoua Jin.  
\- Merci. Le silence revint sur la chambre. Cette fois, Jin s'endormit réellement. Kazuya sortit donc sans bruit de la chambre pour rejoindre sa sœur dans la cuisine. A sa grande surprise sa mère était là aussi.  
\- Maman ? Appela-il surpris.  
La femme de retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil las.  
\- Ah. Kazuya. Ça fait longtemps. Dit-elle sur ton dénué d'émotion.  
Kazuya serra les poings.  
\- Ça fait longtemps ?! S'énerva-il. Maman, ça fait 2 mois que tu rentres à peine à la maison et qu'on ne te voit plus du tout ! Tu trouves ça normal ?! Tu n'as donc aucun amour pour tes enfants ?!  
\- Kazuya... Murmura sa sœur qui était jusque là resté en retrait.  
\- Petit ingrat ! Cria sa mère. C'est moi qui paie tes études ! Je te paie tout ! Toute ta vie ! Je sacrifie toute ma vie pour vous deux. Pour que vous viviez bien... Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie !  
\- Je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Je veux pas vivre dans le confort, je veux juste un père et une mère ! C'est trop demandé ?!  
La mère Kamenashi se tut sous l'impact des paroles de son fils.  
\- Parle en à ton père, alors ! Je ne suis pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire ! Cracha-elle finalement.  
\- Okaa-san. Soupira Yuriko. Ne te défiles pas !  
La mère but un verre d'eau et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.  
\- On en revient toujours au même point... Fit la brune.  
Kazuya ne dit rien, encore trop en colère.  
\- Laisse tomber. Déclara Yuriko. Mangeons plutôt.

OoOo

Kazuya revint dans la chambre chargé d'un plateau. Il le posa sur son bureau et alla secouer Jin.  
\- Room-service. Expliqua-il un peu ronchon.  
Jin se redressa et Kazuya lui posa le plateau sur les genoux. Jin de mît à manger avec appétit, tandis que Kazuya allait prendre une douche. Jin se demandait pourquoi Kazuya était énervé. Peut être qu'il en avait marre d'avoir Jin dans les pattes ? Jin finit son repas pensif, puis se recoucha. Kazuya sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un TEE-shirt, les cheveux mouillés. Jin devait reconnaître qu'ainsi il était vraiment très séduisant. Mais le brun ne se laissa pas décontenancer.  
\- C'était très bon. Commenta-il.  
\- Tant mieux. Dit Kazuya, distrait.  
\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Jin.  
\- Mais fous-moi la paix, bon sang ! Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?! Explosa Kazuya.  
Jin eut un sursaut surpris par le ton acerbe du rouquin. Il se sentit à nouveau blessé. Kame prit un peu brutalement le plateau des mains de Jin et descendit en bas. Jin se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Sa présence énervait Kazuya et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

OoOo

Kazuya posa le plateau sur la table de la cuisine et s'appuya contre le mur avec un soupir. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec douceur pour se calmer. Il avait été affreux avec Jin. Quel idiot. Il s'était laissé emporté par sa colère. Le rouquin décida alors d'aller lui faire des excuses au plus vite. Il remonta en haut et rentra dans sa chambre. Il constata avec horreur que Jin avait disparu. Il fouilla donc toute la maison mais ne trouva rien d'autre que sa sœur dormant dans son lit et ses parents cloîtrés dans leur bureau. Il enfila avec vitesse ses chaussures et sortit dans la rue et ne mît pas longtemps à repérer Jin qui marchait d'une démarche incertaine vers sa maison.  
\- Jin ! Le héla-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je rentre chez moi. Fit Jin amer.  
Kazuya s'arrêta un instant sous le coup de la surprise.  
\- Tu es fou ! Si tu y retournes, il te tuera cette fois ! Cria le rouquin.  
Jin s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna pour adresser un sourire arrogant à son vis à vis.  
\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?! Tout le monde se fichent bien que je meurs ! Toi le premier ! Hurla Jin furieux.  
Kazuya courut alors vers lui et l'attrapa par le col.  
\- Dis pas de conneries ! Lui ordonna Kazuya.  
\- C'est la vérité ! Cria de plus belle Jin.  
Kazuya au comble de la fureur attrapa Jin par la nuque et l'embrassa avec violence. Ce n'était sans doute pas la réaction approprié mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir fait taire Jin. Kazuya se demandait comment il en était arrivé à embrasser le brun. Tristesse, peur, inquiétude, regrets, attirance... Tout ça à la fois avait sans doute du lui faire sauter un plomb mais tant qu'il était là, autant en profiter. Lorsqu'il libéra Jin de l'emprise de ses lèvres, celui-ci resta totalement immobile. - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Commença Kazuya d'une voix tremblante. Personne ne se fiche de ta mort. Tu as des amis attentionnés qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Ma sœur... Elle t'adore... Elle ne laisserait personne te faire du mal. Alors ne me fais pas croire que t'es seul ! Tu dois vivre !  
\- Et toi ? Tu veux que je vive ? Demanda Jin d'une petite voix.  
\- Bien sur que je le veux ! Sinon je ne t'aurai pas secouru la première fois ! Même si tu es mon ennemi... Tu est quelqu'un de très précieux à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que meurs !  
Jin resta immobile face aux mots du roux. Kazuya profita de sa non-réaction pour le tirer vers la maison.

OoOo

Ils se retrouvèrent comme au point de départ: Jin assis sur le lit et Kazuya assis au sol.  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. J'étais énervé à cause de mes parents et j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. S'excusa le jeune Kamenashi.  
\- Tes parents ? Tu as des problèmes avec eux ? S'étonna le blessé.  
\- Disons que mes parents sont des coups de vents... Ils passent de temps en temps mais ils sont invisibles et jamais là quand on en a besoin. Murmura Kazuya.  
\- Je vois. Chuchota Jin.  
Kazuya regarda un moment le jeune brun. Il semblait toujours confus. Il se souvint alors de la réaction étrange et déplacée qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt.  
\- Ah... Et pour le baiser. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Trop d'émotions sans doute. S'empressa d'ajouter Kazuya.  
\- C'est rien... Souffla Jin, embarrassé.  
\- Si. Je vois bien que ça te gêne. Insista Kame. Oublie ça. Je n'ai pas réussi à le contenir... Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Un silence gêné plana alors au-dessus des deux jeunes hommes jusqu'à ce que Jin lâche d'une voix blanche:  
\- Je ne suis pas un substitut de ma sœur.  
A ces mots, Kazuya se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Jin.  
\- Tu ne l'est pas. Déclara-il très sérieusement. Tu ne le seras jamais. Vous êtes trop différents. Ce que je ressent pour toi, n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressentait pour Saki. Mais mes sentiments sont bien réels. Je sais qu'ils t'embarrassent mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. Il y a peut être toujours eu plus que cette haine mais je ne sais pas... Tellement de choses sont arrivés et mes sentiments se sont révélés. Je ne te demande pas d'y répondre juste que tu le sache. Oublie-le si tu veux mais je te l'aurai au moins dit.  
Jin équarcilla les yeux et se demanda si Kazuya venait réellement de lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu. Bien sur que lui aussi ressentait de l'attirance pour Kazuya. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais des sentiments ? Il ne savait pas. Il était encore trop confus pour pouvoir le dire. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Kazuya sur lui. Il s'allongera alors sur les oreillers et ferma les yeux.  
Kazuya comprit que le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas poursuivre la conversation. Kazuya se leva pour aller dormir sur le sol mais la main de Jin sur son poignet l'en empêcha.  
\- Tu vas dormir par terre ? Demanda-il.  
\- Oui. Fit Kazuya étonné de la réaction de Jin.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? - Pas plus que ça. Avoua le roux.  
\- Le... Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux... Murmura Jin en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller pour cacher ses joues rougies par la gêne.  
Kazuya se permit un petit sourire et vint s'allonger à côté de Jin. Le brun se tourna dos à lui mais Kazuya ne s'en offusqua pas. Il sourit encore plus. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit. Il avait oublié a quel point c'était agréable. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement au côté de celui qui était jusqu'à maintenant son ennemi mais qu'il voudrait aujourd'hui appelé un ami ou peut-être même plus.

OoOo

Yuriko bailla en se levant. Elle avait mal dormi. La dispute de son frère et de sa mère l'avait perturbé mais elle avait entendu comme des cris de dispute entre Jin et Kazuya. Elle espérait que tout aille bien. Avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner, elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de son frère. Un adorable spectacle s'y tenait. Kazuya et Akanishi dormait paisiblement. Le corps de Jin blotti contre celui de son frère.  
La brune sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et descendit en bas en riant tout bas.

OoOo

Kazuya fut réveillé une fois de plus par la sonnerie de son portable. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et remarqua que Jin était blotti dans ses bras. Il sourit tendrement et tendit la main vers son portable et décrocha:  
\- Debout ! Kazuya, lâche Jin, réveille-le et venez manger ! Fit la voix de sa sœur au bout du fil.  
\- Onee-chan ! Chut ! Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Râla Kazuya.  
\- Comment je suis censé par ne pas me faire d'idée en vous trouvant comme ça ?  
Kazuya soupira et raccrocha. Il s'éloigna un peu de Jin pour qu'il ne soit pas embarrassé dès son réveil. Puis il le secoua gentiment.  
\- Jin. Réveille-toi. Il est l'heure.  
Le brun poussa un grognement et s'étira longuement. Kazuya ne mît s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très mignon au réveil. Jin finir par se lever après un énième bâillement et ils descendirent en bas. Yuriko affichait un sourire malicieux que Kazuya n'aimait pas du tout. Elle leur donne un bento chacun puis ils partirent.  
Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence.  
\- Dis... Kamenashi... Commença Jin.  
\- Kazuya. Rectifia le roux.  
\- Kazuya. Est-ce que ce qui s'est passé peut rester secret ? Je veux dire on peut faire comme si de rien n'était ?  
Kazuya le fixa pendant un moment et dit:  
\- Il ne s'est rien passé.  
Jin acquiesça et d'un coup ils se séparent et se mirent chacun d'un côté du trottoire. Kazuya mît ses écouteurs et ignora royalement Akanishi.

OoOo

Jin arriva et Pi lui sauta presque dessus.  
\- Jin ! J'étais tellement inquiet ! Pleurnicha-il.  
\- Tomo... Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffe ! Rit Jin.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Heureusement que Kazuya est venu à ton secours ! Dit-il.  
\- Chut ! Personne ne doit le savoir ! Le réprimanda Jin.  
\- Hai Jin-sama ! Fit Pi au garde à vous.  
Jin lui donna une pichenette dans le front de son meilleur ami et ils rejoignirent leurs autres amis.

OoOo

Kazuya fut accueilli par un coup d'œil malicieux de Masami qui l'attendait sur le toit.  
\- Comment va Jin ? Dit-elle d'un ton rieur.  
Kazuya soupira et demanda:  
\- Comment as tu su ?  
\- Tomo. Dit-elle simplement avec un grand sourire.  
\- Quel moulin à paroles celui-ci ! Siffla le roux.  
Masami de mît debout sur le rebord du toit et dit avec calme:  
\- Le printemps arrive. C'est peut-être le bon moment pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau...  
Kazuya monta à son tour sur le rebord et il contempla les élèves dans la cour. Ses yeux trouvèrent naturellement ceux de Jin et ils se dévisagèrent avec complicité avant de se détourner.

OoOo

Jin et Kazuya rentrèrent ensemble mais Kazuya ne s'arrêta pas devant sa maison. Il continua tout droit sans un mot. Jin hésita un instant avant de le suivre. Ils passèrent par des petites rues, des petits sentiers puis arrivèrent finalement au milieu d'une forêt.  
\- Où tu nous emmène ? Demanda Jin essouflé.  
\- Tu verras. Dit Kazuya avec un petit sourire.  
Ils continuèrent à marcher encore une dizaine de minutes puis ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande clairière donnant sur un lac brillant. Jin resta muet devant tant de beauté. Kazuya retira des chaussures et sa veste et alla s'asseoir au bord de l'eau.  
\- Pas mal,non ? Lança-il. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de me ressourcer.  
Jin s'assit contre le dos du roux et dit:  
\- C'est magnifique !  
Kazuya sourit et ferma les yeux.  
\- A partir de demain soir... J'irai chez Yamapi. Ce sera plus facile... L'informa Jin.  
\- Je comprend... Murmura le rouquin.  
Kazuya se sentit triste. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.  
\- Dis Jin... Je voudrai savoir... Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je soit avec ta sœur ?  
Jin fut surpris par la question. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment préparé une réponse.  
\- Je me le demande. Murmura Jin. Sans doute parce qu'elle était mon unique petite sœur et que je ne voulais pas que tu me l'enlève. C'était un peu idiot mais j'avais peur que tu la blesses. Quand elle a commencé de parler d'un départ aux États-Unis je ne l'ai pas retenu parce qu'au fond je voulais qu'elle s'en aille. Loin de notre père. Loin de sa violence. Alors il n'y avait aucune raison de t'en vouloir... J'avais tort. Mais si ma sœur revenait et qu'elle t'aimait encore, je ne l'empêcherai pas d'être avec toi.  
Kazuya sentit son cœur se serrait et demanda:  
\- Et si je sortais avec ta sœur... Tu serais heureux ? Ça ne te dérangerai pas ? Tu ne serai pas jaloux ?  
Jin ne répondit rien, comprenant ce qu'impliquait sa réponse.  
\- Jin. Je ne veux pas de ta sœur. Je ne veux que toi. C'est incroyable que je te dise ça après un an de conflit... Mais je t'aime...  
Jin fut terriblement ému par la tirade de son ancien ennemi. Il se retourna lentement et fit face à Jin.  
\- Comment on a pu devenir aussi fleur bleu ? Rit-il.  
Kazuya de retourna à son tour et éclata de rire.  
Il prit soudain Jin dans son bras et l'y serra très fort. Jin n'hésita pas à répondre à l'étreinte de Kazuya. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire. Tout simplement en savourant la présence l'un de l'autre.

OoOo

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main ce qui n'échappa pas à Yuriko qui guettait depuis la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit sur eux. Distance entre eux d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle le sache.  
\- Okaeri. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
\- Tadaema. Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en lui rendant son sourire.  
Les yeux de la brune virent la navette entre eux et elle finit par déclarer:  
\- Je suis contente pour vous.  
Kazuya soupira tandis que Jin souriait gêné.  
\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours être au courant de tout ? Râla Kazuya.  
\- Je suis une fille curieuse. Ne sous-estime pas mon réseau d'information. Fit-elle en lui donnant une pichenette.  
\- Ne te donne pas de grands airs, je suis sûr que tu as juste regardé à la fenêtre.  
\- Malpoli ! Fit-elle en lui donnant une autre tape sur le front.  
Kazuya rit et rendit son coup à sa sœur avant d'entraîner Jin à la chambre.

OoOo

La nuit avait envahi la ville. Jin et Kazuya était allongé côte à côte, fixant le plafond. - La chanson que tu chantais l'autre jour... Qu'est ce qui te l'a inspiré ? Demanda soudain Jin.  
\- Toi. Répondit sans hésitation le rouquin.  
\- Je m'en doutais... Murmura Jin en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Kazuya. Ça nous correspondait bien.  
Kazuya glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son désormais petit-ami même si Jin n'avait pas donné de réponse concrète. Il sentit tout de même Jin se raidir sous son étreinte.  
\- Jin... Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, tu n'as pas à te forcer. Lui dit doucement Kazuya. Tu as simplement à me le demander et dès demain tout redeviendra comme avant. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligé de m'aimer.  
Pour toute réponse, Jin se redressa pour venir se mettre à califourchon sur le rouquin et l'embrassa avec passion. Kazuya posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun et ne se priva pas de répondre tout aussi passionnément au baiser.  
\- Je veux être avec toi. Souffla Jin à l'oreille de Kazuya. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Je t'aime.  
Kazuya sourit et caressa la joue de Jin.  
\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour tombé amoureux de toi, Jin Akanishi. Pourtant c'est arrivé. Avoua Kazuya sur le ton de la confidence.  
Jin laissa ses lèvres glisser sur le visage et le long de la gorge de son désormais petit ami et murmura:  
\- Moi non plus. Mais Shakespeare a dit: "De l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, qu'il est aisé de franchir." C'est peut-être pour ça.  
\- Sans doute. Fit le rouquin en laissant glisser ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Jin.  
Jin se sentait bien tout contre Kazuya. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Jin se pencha une fois de plus vers Kazuya et lui offrit un nouveau baiser fougueux.

OoOo

Kazuya ouvrit difficilement les yeux au matin. Il regarda son réveil. Il indiquait 10 heures et demi. Il était en retard. Il se redressa lentement et remarqua que la place près de lui était vide. Il sauta sur ses pieds et descendit en bas. Sa sœur était déjà en train d'étudier.  
\- Ohayo ! Lança-elle. - Onee-chan ! Où est Jin ? S'écria Kazuya, inquiet.  
\- Il est déjà parti. Il a dit qu'il devait voir un ami. Il m'a dit de te laisser dormir. Expliqua la brune.  
\- Merde. Fit Kazuya en remontant à toute vitesse pour se préparer.

OoOo

Kazuya marchait sur le chemin du lycée, anxieux. Pourquoi Jin était parti ? Avait-il été rattrapé par ses doutes ? Ou bien n'avait-il pas apprécie la nuit qu'il avait passé ? Avait-il préféré retourner au côté de son père ? Les questions torturaient douloureusement l'esprit de Kazuya. Il arriva finalement au lycée, le cœur lourd.  
Il ne vit pas Jin dans la cour. Il monta donc sur le toit où l'attendait ses amis. Il les salua puis il aperçut finalement Jin, derrière le lycée. Kazuya le regarda fixement et décida de descendre le rejoindre. Ses amis ne comprenant pas son départ le suivirent. Kazuya arriva devant la bande de Jin et ils le regardèrent perplexe s'attendant à ce que Jin vienne défier le rouquin mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Kazuya fendit le groupe pour aller se poster devant Jin, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.  
\- Tu es fâché ? Demanda Jin, inquiet.  
\- Je déteste qu'on me laisse en plan. J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers. Ronchonna Kazuya.  
\- Bien sur que non, Kazuya. Je devais juste passer récupèrerez des affaires chez moi, puis les déposer chez Pi.  
Des regards interloqués furent échangés à l'appellation "Kazuya".  
\- Je sus désolé. Ajouta Jin.  
Kazuya lui prit la main et y glissa une petite clé.  
\- De la part de ma sœur et moi. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez nous. Jin regarda la clé, surpris. Kazuya sourit. Jin l'attrapa alors par les épaules pour déposer un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. Leurs amis respectifs bondirent de surprise. Tandis que eux riaient.  
\- Ça doit surprendre. Fit Kazuya en prenant la main de Jin.  
\- Bien sur que ça surprend ! Firent-ils tous en chœur provoquant encore plus l'hilarité du couple.  
Puis finalement tout le monde les félicita et leur demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Le couple répondit à leurs questions sans se lâcher des yeux. Si l'amour avait eut un nom ce serai Akame sans aucun doute.

Fin 


End file.
